Cartoon Network X Jetix
''Cartoon Network X Jetix ''is a crossover fighting video game developed and published by NetherRealm Studios and Draconian Games. Modes Arcade - Just as it sounds, you go through a series of fights leading up to a mid-boss, and finally, the boss fight (If certain requirements are met on Fight #3, the player will fight a console exclusive character). The story is that a strange crystal has emerged in the Arctic, and it is said to give the holder unlimited power. Needless to say, everyone wants it, so they try to get it for themselves. The arcade cycle goes like this *Character intro *Fight #1 *Fight #2 *Fight #3 *Fight #4 *Fight #5 *Rival Battle *Mid-boss *Boss *Charcter Ending Versus - A custom match where you fight either a CPU, or another player. Quite simple really. Challenge - Various challenges for you to complete to earn Kurrency (we'll discuss that later) these challenges include trials, missions etc. Trials give your character a specific combo or move to land upon an idle opponent. Missions are a match in which something is required for you to win (i.e. only normal moves, low health etc.) Online - As you'd expect, online mode is for you to look for matches with people online. You can do a quick match, or participate in tournaments. Customize - In this mode, you can customize your online player card, and your characters' colours. Your online player card is given a title, icon, and comment to show the world. Your character colours allow you to make a custom colour palette for the characters in the game, even for their different costumes. Extras - In this mode, you can browse character bios, music, quotes, art, and 3D models. You can also view the credits if you want to. Characters This game features a large selection of characters (DLC characters are bought via Kurrency on Nintendo Switch): Cartoon Network *Aku (Final Boss) *Ben Tennyson *Bloo (DLC 3) *Blossom *Chase Young *Courage (DLC 1) *Dexter (DLC 1) *Eddy *Finn *Grim Reaper *Gumball Watterson (DLC 4) *Ice King *Johnny Bravo *Johnny Test *Juniper Lee *Lance *Lava Monster (Pre-Order) *Lin Chung (DLC 2) *Major Glory (DLC 4) *Mojo Dojo *Mordecai *Nigel Uno *Omi *Protoboy (DLC 3) *Rex Salazar (DLC 2) *Robotboy *Samurai Jack *Thrasher (DLC 4) *Vilgax (Sub-Boss) *Wayne Cramp (DLC 2) *X-49 (DLC 3) *Zombozo (DLC 1) Jetix *Abe *Agorrath (DLC 1) *Alexander Paine (Sub-Boss) *Andy Larkin *Axel Manning *Cathy Smith (DLC 3) *Cedric (Final Boss) *Chiro *Corror *Dante Vale (DLC 2) *Goliath *Innaedor *Inspector Gadget (DLC 4) *Mad Jack (DLC 3) *Maledictus T. Maggot (DLC 1) *Martin Mystery (DLC 3) *Maxxor (DLC 1) *Molly Wei *Phobos Escanor *Powoirer (Pre-Order) *Pucca (DLC 2) *Quest *Red Ranger *Shade (DLC 2) *Sharon Spitz *Spyker (DLC 4) *Skeleton King *Terror Cowman (DLC 4) *Tick *Tutenstein *Will Vandom *Yin Rivals The arcade mode in this game has a Rival system in which your character will fight another specific character depending on who the said character is. When the rival battle initiates, you're treated to a small cutscene showing your character and their rival meeting and doing something that causes them to engage in battle. * Ben Tennyson vs. Axel Manning (Battle Heroes) * Blossom vs. Will Vandom (Girl Power) * Eddy vs. Andy Larkin (King of Town) * Johnny Bravo vs. Tick (Famous Man) * Samurai Jack vs. Corror (Mentor of Heroics) * Omi vs. Quest (Shattered Warriors) * Johnny Test vs. Tutenstein (Blind Hope) * Grim Reaper vs. Molly Wei (Return or Finished) * Finn vs. Chiro (Heroes of World) * Ice King vs. Skeleton King (Known Kings) * Juniper Lee vs. Sharon Spitz (Fighting Woman) * Mojo Dojo vs. Innaedor (Danger Beast) * Nigel Uno vs. Abe (Leaders) * Mordecai vs. Goliath (Recurring Franchise) * Lance vs. Yin (Contract) * Robotboy vs. Red Ranger (Revival of Future) * Chase Young vs. Phobos Escanor (Mentor of Evil) * Vilgax vs. Alexander Paine (Arc-Nemesis) * Lava Monster vs. Powoirer (Elemental) * Aku vs. Cedric (Masters) * Zombozo vs. Agorrath (Evil Clown) * Courage vs. Maxxor (Left Forgotten) * Dexter vs. Maledictus T. Maggot (Smart of Good and Bad) * Lin Chung vs. Dante Valve (Team Pack) * Wayne Cramp vs. Shade (Missing Characters) * Rex Salazar vs. Pucca (Linked Wild) * Bloo vs. Mad Jack (Tag Partner) * Protoboy vs. Cathy Smith (Old Backstory) * X-49 vs. Martin Mystery (Collide Shadow) * Thrasher vs. Inspector Gadget (Late Program) * Gumball Watterson vs. Spyker (Non-Harder) * Major Glory vs. Terror Cowman (Dead or Alive) Category:Games